Cicatrices
by Miss Curie
Summary: Se quedaron en silencio abrazados, haciéndose saber que estaban el uno para el otro, sin importar las adversidades ni las heridas que los esperaban a la vuelta de la esquina; lo que les importaba era que estaban juntos.


**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

* * *

Cicatrices

* * *

Sirius suspiró, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a la chimenea; la casa se sentía vacía y silenciosa sin los miembros de la Orden revoloteando y yendo de un lado para el otro. Pero el hombre agradecía esos momentos de silencio y tranquilidad para perderse en el mar de recuerdos.

Se llevó a los labios la copa con whiskey de fuego, notando la quemazón del comiendo pero luego el conocido calor entrando en su cuerpo, de alguna manera reconfortandolo, haciendo que el día fuera más llevadero.

Se quedó allí un largo tiempo, pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo, agradeciendo y lamentando cosas del pasado, y olvidando momentos de su vida. Eran aquellos momentos en los que sentía como su vida pasaba por frente sus ojos, reabriendo viejas cicatrices que pensaba que ya estaban sanadas, momentos en los que ya no quería revivirlos.

Volvió a beber del contenido de la copa, apoyando en la pequeña mesa la copa y suspiró; cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor que emanaba de la chimenea prendida, dejando vagar en libertad a su mente por las memorias.

 _El lago se extendía en su total magnitud por todo su campo de visión, la leve brisa causaba que su cabello se movieron, haciendo que pequeñas y finas hebras negras cayeran sobre su frente; se encontraba tranquilo, en paz consigo mismo, a pesar de que estaba consciente de lo que ocurría fuera de las protecciones del castillo. Cada vez la situación empeoraba, volviéndose más oscura, más peligrosa para todas las personas mágicas como no mágicas._

 _Y aunque a Sirius no le gustaba admitir, tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de lo que les esperaría a él y a sus amigos dentro de un mes, cuando ya habrían terminado su último año, enfrentándose a la realidad._

 _En aquellos momentos, Sirius se sentía vulnerable a pesar de estar en uno de los lugares más seguros._

 _Apartó el cabello de su rostro cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo; no había nadie que viera su vulnerabilidad._

 _Sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban desde atrás; al principio se tensó, no pensaba que había alguien, pero cuando le llegó el olor del perfume, se relajó._

 _Marlene no necesitaba que Sirius le diera una explicación de lo qué le ocurría, intuía cual sería la causa de aquel estado pero no quería presionarlo. La joven sabia cuando alguien necesitaba simplemente la compañía de un ser querido. Por lo que se limitó en hundir su rostro en la ancha espalda del joven, escuchando sus latidos._

 _—¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó la joven después de unos largos minutos en completo silencio; se ubicó delante de él, para poder descifrar su expresión._

 _No respondió, pero tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su amada._

 _—Te amo, ¿lo sabes? —una inseguridad se notaba en la voz del joven que a Marlene la tomó por sorpresa e inmediatamente llevó sus manos a las de él, dándole un apretón y una pequeña sonrisa._

 _—Lo se._

 _Eso era suficiente para él en ese momento, no necesitaba más palabras o personas. Simplemente, en aquellos momentos, las necesitaba a ella. La tomó entre sus brazos, acercándola a su pecho; depositó un beso en frente._

 _Se quedaron en silencio abrazados, haciéndose saber que estaban el uno para el otro, sin importar las adversidades ni las heridas que los esperaban a la vuelta de la esquina; lo que les importaba era que estaban juntos._

El hombre abrió los ojos, una triste sonrisa formándose en su rostro pero una cálida sensación se instaló en su pecho. A pesar de los años, del tiempo que había pasado en Azkaban, aún seguía amándola; seguía amando a Marlene, la única mujer que robó su corazón adolescente.

—Ojalá todo hubiera sido distinto, hubiéramos estado juntos y felices—murmuró; tomó la copa casi vacía. Una tristeza y añoranza se había apoderado completamente de él. Últimamente le ocurría, ya que pensaba más en ella, y parecía que más aquel día—. Feliz San Valentín, mi querida Marlene—tuvo una sensación, como una corazonada, que lo obligó a decir—: muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar.

* * *

 ** _Hacia tiempo que no escribía algo, y me pareció que retomar la escritura, aunque sea por el verano antes de empezar de nuevo la universidad, era necesario._**

 ** _Asi que aquí estoy con algunos retos._**


End file.
